


Миф

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Белатриссой Лестрейдж пугают маленьких детей. Живая Белатрисса Лестрейдж под этот образ не подходит, не вписывается в него.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Bellatrix Lestrange
Kudos: 4





	Миф

Белатриссой Лестрейдж пугают маленьких детей, и этот страх Китнисс запоминает надолго. Детское воображение всегда рисовало уродливую сгорбленную старуху с выпученными глазами, которая схватит скрученными, точно куриные лапы, руками и утащит в темноту, а там разорвёт на части. Но когда Белатрисса стоит перед Китнисс — настоящая, живая, из плоти и крови — она совершенно не совпадает с созданным образом, абсолютно под него не подходит. Белатриссу Лестрейдж можно бы назвать красивой, если бы на лице её не оставило печать безумие. Она обладает удивительным, каким-то уникальным обаянием, сотканным из сумасшествия, страха и ненормальной тяги. Китнисс моментально забывает, что делает в этих узких переулках Шлака, её мысли занимает лишь Белатрисса Лестрейдж, новая, открывшаяся под осколками лопнувшей детской фантазии.

— Победительница Голодных Игр, какая честь, — голос её насмешливый, с хрипотцой, царапающий по ушам. Белатрисса чуть отводит голову вбок и назад, разглядывает Китнисс из-под полуприкрытых тяжёлых, опухших век. — Кого-то ищешь?

— Нет, я… — Китнисс сглатывает нервно, взгляд метается по переулку, но упорно возвращается к Белатриссе. Девушка пытается понять, сколько ей лет, и попытки эти тщетны. Лестрейдж может быть и двадцать пять, и тридцать, и сорок с равной вероятностью. Вот если бы смыть серый налёт пыли и грязи с лица, вымыть и расчесать волосы… — Я не помню. Просто шла мимо, — беспомощно произносит впервые в жизни.

— Ну так заходи, дорогуша, развлечёшь меня болтовнёй, — Белатрисса исчезает в тёмном проёме открытой двери, будто мрак поглотил её. Китнисс сомневается, колеблется, делая несколько шагов следом, мажет взглядом по серым обшарпанным стенам дома, натыкается на морщинистое лицо какого-то бродяги и решительно входит в дом. В нос ударяет резкий запах сырости, пыли и спирта, Китнисс закрывает нос рукавом куртки, слепо шаря рукой по шершавой стене. — Где ты там, девочка со стрелами? Я вечно ждать не буду, — раздаётся со стороны, а за этим следует безудержный каркающий смех. Китнисс ловит зрением слабый свет и сворачивает в узкий коридорчик, перед глазами возникает пространство кухни, как и Белатрисса, когда-то красивой. Круглое окно, у которого стоит стол, запылено до мутности и занавешано давно не стиранными шторами, в которых с трудом угадывается синий цвет. — Как нынче живётся победителям, а? Сладко, небось? — Белатрисса сотрясается в беззвучном смехе, сгибается почти пополам и со стуком опускает на стол стакан с отколотым краем. Китнисс ёжится, пряча ладони в карманы и начиная жалеть, что перешагнула порог этого дома.

— Я пойду, — она направляется к выходу, а Белатрисса бросается наперерез, безумно сверкая тёмными, непроницаемыми глазами, и Китнисс пронзает острое, больно колющее понимание: вот почему этой женщиной пугают детей. Одинокая. Израненная жизнью. Сошедшая с ума.

— Огненная девочка, выпей со мной. Я одинокая, мне так тоскливо и скучно, — Белатрисса по-детски капризно выпячивает нижнюю губу, оттесняет Китнисс обратно в кухню и заставляет опуститься на полуразваленный табурет. Стакан наполняет янтарная жидкость, Китнисс берёт его, осторожно подносит к губам, и обоняния касается запах алкоголя. — Не бойся, дорогуша, выпивка у меня не хуже, чем у Хейтмича, — женщина усмехается криво, будто кто-то ножом на губах вырезал, прижимает к губам горлышко бутылки и жадно глотает спиртное.

— Вы знаете Хейтмича? — Китнисс выпрямляется, смотрит удивлённо, от резкого движение чёлка чёрным росчерком падает на лицо. Белатрисса дрожащим пальцем стучит по стакану, девушка задерживает дыхание, прикрывая веки, и делает первый глоток. Виски огнём опаляет рот, проносится вниз по горлу, оставляя за собой пламенный след и привкус спирта.

— О, я его отлично знаю, — женщина тяжело, опираясь рукой о столешницу. опускается на табурет по другую сторону стола, Китнисс невольно переводит взгляд влево и чуть вверх от её головы: на старой плите позади Белатриссы сквозь налёт ржавчины и копоти металлически подмигивает чайник. — Кровь Арены нужно смывать алкоголем и хорошенькими девицами, — улыбка у Белатриссы скалящаяся, хищная. — Все мы поначалу хорошенькие, — она задумчиво, почти мечтательно перебирает пряди собственных волос, накручивает их на палец. Китнисс вглядывается в женщину, в тонкие обветренные губы, в спутанные кольца кудрявых волос, в острые выступы скул. Девушка делает ещё один глоток виски, прикусывает стекло стакана и выдыхает. Белатрисса Лестрейдж оказывается не той, какой её представляют детям, и Китнисс становится любопытно.

Она возвращается в этот переулок спустя три дня, топчется перед закрытой дверью с грязным, когда-то изящным витражом, и не решается постучать. Карман куртки оттягивает небольшая бутылка, Китнисс тарабанит нервно по стеклу. Дверь распахивается резко, Белатрисса выскакивает на крыльцо и тут же замирает, внимательно глядя на девушку.

— Вернулась, — тянет довольно, кончиком языка пробегается по губам и улыбается. — Дорогуша, да тебе никак понравилась наша маленькая беседа! Мама против не будет? — и смеётся, запрокидывая голову, обнажая выступающие, обтянутые тонкой кожей ключицы. — Прости, девочка со стрелами, я сегодня спешу. Но знаешь, ты можешь подождать в доме, — женщина идёт прочь из переулка, покачивает бёдрами, чёрная длинная юбка мягко колыхается вокруг ног. Китнисс хочет уйти, даже делает шаг в сторону дома… И останавливается со вздохом, срывающимся с губ. Китнисс хочется разрушить миф, Китнисс хочется докопаться до истинной сути вещей, и она вновь переступает порог дома Белатриссы Лестрейдж, стараясь поскорее привыкнуть к полутьме. Под ногами протяжным скрипом ворчат доски, девушка пробирается на кухню и оставляет на столе у плиты бутылку. Это, конечно, не виски, но, наверное, Белатриссе зайдёт.

Китнисс проводит ладонью по поверхности окна — на коже остаётся серый развод, и она принимает решение внезапно даже для самой себя. Тряпка находится на старой раковине в углу, кран пыхтит и скрипит, прежде чем в серое эмалированное дно ударяет струя ледяной, до ломоты в костях, воды. Девушка расстёгивает и оставляет куртку на табурете, передёргивается от холода, царапающего кожу, и, закатав рукава свитера, проводит тряпкой по стеклу, оставляя светлый развод. Китнисс вымывает окно, и кухня будто бы немного оживает, слабый, болезненный осенний свет становится словно немного ярче, освещая каждый уголок. Китнисс проводит пальцем по прозрачно-чистому стеклу — на подушечке не остаётся ни пылинки — и она удовлетворённо улыбается. Может, Белатриссу также можно отмыть, снять с неё клеймо безумной, которой пугают детей? Девушка путается в кольцах карниза, стягивает шторы, и в воздухе возникает облако взметнувшейся пыли. Если отстирать — станет ясен цвет. Если отстирать — проявится узор.

— Маленькая победительница, да ты никак горничной подрабатываешь. Помогаешь бедным и страждущим? — у Китнисс как в первый раз перехватывает дыхание, рука, оттирающая чайник от копоти, замирает. Она поднимает взгляд; Белатрисса прижимается к косяку, щурит глаза неодобрительно. — Мне это не нужно, дорогуша. Уходи-ка, а, ты мне надоела.

Китнисс хочет возразить, а слова застревают прямо в горле. У женщины хищно горбятся плечи, а глаза опухше-красные, будто от слёз… И девушка выскакивает из дома, на ходу надевает куртку и вылетает из переулка, судорожно хватая ртом морозный воздух. Не хочет — не надо. Не хочет — не надо. Китнисс повторяет это подобно молитве, а в груди жжёт обида: ей так хочется разгрести осколки, обнажить настоящую Белатриссу Лестрейдж, _человека, а не страшилку на ночь_. Однако она этого явно не желает. И это задевает.

Белатрисса видит, как девочка со стрелами исчезает в направлении деревни Победителей. Женщина задумчиво склоняет голову к плечу, ощущая хруст закостеневших позвонков, и осторожно касается пальцем кристально-прозрачного стекла. Тонкое. Дрожащее от прикосновений. Покрывающееся дымкой от дыхания.

Стылая неделя, проведённая дома, заканчивается истошным криком Прим. Китнисс несётся вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивает через ступеньку, цепляется за перила, чувствуя в пальцах боль от каждого рывка. Она хватается за дверной косяк, сердце колотится как ошалелое… А затем замирает в груди вместе со вдохом холодного воздуха. Сестра на крыльце застыла, прижимает к груди сумку с драгоценными травами, испуганными глазами смотрит на Китнисс.

Белатрисса Лестрейдж в их дворе стоит как королева, будто юбка её не залатана кое-как, будто плащ на плечах не обтрёпан, будто волосы не спутаны в воронье гнездо, а лицо опухшее, искажённое одиноким безумием. Девушка выдыхает, внутри неё словно натянутая стрела ломается и даже лёгкая улыбка возникает на губах. Белатрисса Лестрейдж со скрещенными на груди руками и рассеянным взглядом уже не пугает.

— Огненная девочка, я подумала, что твоя помощь не так уж бесполезна, — женщина скользит взглядом по двору из-под полуопущенных век, на Китнисс не смотрит. Это вызывает щекочущий смех в носу, и она хватает с вешалки куртку, сбегает вниз по ступеням и застывает напротив. Белатрисса смотрит на неё. Наконец. Улыбается сухими бледными губами. — У тебя симпатичная сестрёнка, — прикусывает коронковыми зубами нижнюю губу, держит в себе плотоядную ухмылку, от которой кровь в жилах превращается в лёд.

Девушка натягивает куртку, вжикая замком, и шагает рядом с Белатриссой, ощущая, как под ногой с хрустом ломается корочка льда на луже и покрытые инеем травинки шуршат тихонько. А ещё Китнисс ощущает волну шепотков, пробегающую над встречающимися людьми, решающими: принять в свой круг Белатриссу или изгнать Китнисс? Женщине всё равно — она скалится прохожим в лицо, заливается хриплым смехом и идёт дальше, заворачивая в родной переулок. Китнисс неприятно, неприятно чувствовать на себе все взгляды и слышать урывки слов, натерпелась всего этого в Капитолии, но реакция Белатриссы… Восхищает. Её безумие — её защита, её безумие — её оправдание.

В доме женщины всё ещё пахнет сыростью и землёй. Пол устилают сорванные со всех окон шторы и занавески, и дом наполняется бледным светом. И становится будто легче дышать, полумрак светлеет, сереет, тает, точно туман к полудню. Девушка собирает в корзину, найденную под обувной полкой, все шторы и думает, что ей в жизни удаётся что-то большее, чем выиграть в кровавых Играх. Ей удаётся подобраться к Белатриссе Лестрейдж так близко, как не подбирался ещё никто, и чувство успеха пьянит, заставляя кружится голову.

День за днём, раз за разом Китнисс возвращается в этот дом, закатывает рукава свитера и опускает руки в ледяную воду, чтобы отдраить покрытый грязью пол, запыленные окна и полки, выстирать шторы и ещё не съеденную молью одежду из старых шкафов. Белатрисса помогает время от времени, чаще прижимается губами к бутылке, стоя в дверном проходе и отпуская едкие комментарии. Китнисс вцепляется в бутылку, скользит пальцами по по гладкому стеклу и отбирает выпивку, получая в лицо ворох иголочных ругательств. Девушку выгоняют, но она всегда приходит обратно, потому что если Китнисс не возвращается на следующий день, то Белатрисса приходит к её дому, бормоча, что девочка со стрелами ей нужна. Мать пытается поговорить с Китнисс, убедить её в том, что Белатрисса Лестрейдж опасна. Сумасшедшие всегда опасны. Но девушка знает, что дело не в сумасшествии. Белатрисса Лестрейдж просто одинокая. Брошенная. А Прим привыкает немного — смотрит с опасливым любопытством из окна кухни на женщину, чьё имя пугало по ночам до дрожи.

Китнисс выдыхает восхищённое «вау», когда находит сервант, наполненный множеством старинных вещей, вроде посуды: стеклянной, фарфоровой, керамической, вручную расписанной, статуэток и украшений — здесь всё перемешано, свалено вместе. Повторно она восклицает «вау», когда под пыльной сыростью стен находит изумрудно-зелёную краску с золотыми переплетениями ветвей родословного древа. И внизу, ближе к полу, обнаруживает портрет Белатриссы — ей на нём лет шестнадцать — и подписанное витиеватыми буквами с аккуратным перечёркиванием: «Белатрисса ~~Блэк~~ Лестрейдж».

— Ты была замужем, — девушка не спрашивает, только утверждает. Белатрисса равнодушно передёргивает плечами.

— Не самое лучшее моё решение, дорогуша, — слуха касается резкий смешок, больше похожий на простуженный кашель. — А ещё у меня есть сестрёнка Цисси. Маленькая хитрая мышка, окрутившая одного из капитолийцев, приближенных президента, когда они приезжали сюда. Выскочила замуж и уехала в Капитолий. Сбежала в свою персональную сказку, — женщина опускается на корточки рядом с Китнисс, ведёт пальцем по золотистой нитке, прослеживая ветвь. Девушка, подписанная как «Нарцисса -Блэк- Малфой», удивительно красивая, утончённая. Китнисс переводит взгляд с неё на Белатриссу, сравнивает и не находит общих черт — странно, как эти сёстры непохожи. — А твоя сестрёнка лапочка… Держи её крепче, — женщина пробегается кончиками пальцев по руке собеседницы — от кисти к запястью и до локтя. И Китнисс покрывается мурашками, делая судорожный вдох.

Они заканчивают через четыре дня, когда девушка, утопая в холодной воде и мыльной пене, под неодобрительно-сочувствующем взглядом матери, выстирывает последние занавески, те самые кухонные, обнажая глубокую синеву ткани. На осеннем ветре они сохнут долго, скорее застывают, и мать, вздохнув, переносит занавески в дом, ближе к камину. Китнисс улыбается — со дня знакомства с Белатриссой она делает это всё чаще, и ради этого семья примиряется со странным знакомством.

— Маленькая победительница, этот домишко выглядит не хуже, чем в мои детские годы. Забавно, — женщина покачивается на стуле, опасно накреняя то в один бок, то в другой стакан со спиртным. Китнисс спрыгивает на пол, поправляет только повешенные занавески. — Выпьешь со мной, дорогуша?

Она соглашается, принимает другой стакан и делает глоток. Алкоголь по-прежнему опаляет горло и рот, только теперь девушка различает вкус, а не один спирт.

Следующим утром Китнисс сталкивается у двери Белатриссы с Хейтмичем, удивлённо вскидывает брови.

— Солнышко, это невероятно. Ты словно бы приручила Беллу. У неё даже выпивка стала хорошей. Хитра-а, — мужчина качает пальцем, посмеивается негромко себе под нос и идёт к выходу из переулка, оставляя девушку одну. Она пожимает плечами и входит в дом — дверь всегда открыта. Запах сырости ушёл, Китнисс делает вдох и ощущает запах чистоты. Тепла. Слух улавливает треск горящих поленьев, и, заглянув в гостиную, девушка видит зажжённых камин, отбрасывающий пляшущие тени на стены.

— Ну как тебе, девочка со стрелами? — Белатрисса возникает за спиной всё также бесшумно. Поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов — Китнисс чувствует удовлетворение, разливающееся в груди. Волосы женщины, когда вымыты и расчёсаны, оказываются кучерявыми и пушистыми, а лицо уже кажется не таким усталым и осунувшимся. — Ты права, сгнивать в уюте приятнее, хоть и лицемернее, — она смеётся, преодолевая расстояние между ней и камином, наклоняется, протягивая руку к лепесткам огня. Девушка дёргается, когда пламя облизывает пальцы Белатриссы, а та улыбается, в царящей полутьме — мрачно. — Забавно, что это со мной сотворила именно ты, _Китнисс_ , — собственное имя Китнисс узнает не сразу, оно звучит как-то по-другому, _по-новому_. Девушка искоса изучает профиль собеседницы, старается уловить малейшее движение мимики и гадает, удалось ли ей понять эту настоящую Белатриссу Лестрейдж. — Приходи ещё, дорогуша, мне понравилось проводить с тобой время.

— Мне тоже, — негромко произносит Китнисс в ответ. Пламя нагревает кожу, и кажется, что вот-вот расплавит её.

Девушка впервые целует Белатриссу за пару дней до объявления Квартальной Бойни. Это даже не поцелуй, Китнисс впечатывает свои губы в её, обхватывая ладонями её лицо, и внутри всё кипит, перемешивается и искрит. Женщина улыбается в поцелуй, почти смеётся и прикусывает нижнюю губу девушки, чуть оттягивает, проводит по ней языком.

— Маленькая победительница, ты умеешь удивлять, — шепчет Белатрисса так соблазнительно, что ноги подгибаются. Китнисс усмехается, пряча неловкость, откидывает со лба упавшие пряди. Женщина кончиками пальцев проводит по её щеке, шее, ключице и возвращает поцелуй, продолжая посмеиваться в послушно приоткрытые губы. — И только попробуй сбежать от меня, дорогуша. Не получится.

— Мне вряд ли захочется, — девушка переводит взгляд на родословное древо, очерчивает пальцем линию Белатриссы и смотрит на неё в смущённой, запретной радости.


End file.
